


Among other reasons

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Double Drabble, During Canon, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: It wasn't meant to be.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Philip Duke of Crowborough
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Among other reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote Crowbarrow again... in my defence, they have one of the sexiest scenes in DA. Always Barris at heart though ;)

"You came here to be with me."

_"Among other reasons."_

For a moment, though, it was quite hard to remember any of those reasons, with a very determined Thomas kissing his knuckles one by one, the warm, wet nips sending a dangerous bolt of heat straight to his cock- and it would have been all to easy, to brush his fingers along the seam of those pink lips, rub his thumb into the hollow of that flushed cheek, whisper a sultry "come now, on your knees, _for me_ " and watch those clear eyes darken...

(And he would do it with no hesitation, he would, Thomas could play hard to get as much as he liked, with that little swagger of his and that deceptively reluctant pout, but he would usually end up where Philip wanted him, wouldn't he, wonderfully hungry thing that he was- and Philip loved a good game as much as the next man, yet he couldn't deny what a massive rush it was, to eventually have such a formidable spirit melt for him among the pristine sheets, all eager and tender-)

... but it wasn't meant to be. 

Such a shame. 

"And... _one swallow doesn't make a summer."_


End file.
